1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray diagnostic apparatus and an X-ray diagnostic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intravascular treatment using a guide wire or catheter is widely practiced for blood vessels in the brain, carotid artery, lower limb, and the like. This catheterization is low in invasiveness for patients. It is however difficult to learn catheterization.
Recent technical advances in X-ray computed tomography (CT) has increased the chance of applying CT images to vascular diagnosis. This has decreased the opportunity for doctors to improve their skills in angiographic examinations. For this reason, some learned societies worry about an increase in the number of doctor who lack in training.
Simulation systems for guide wire or catheter training have been developed to solve the lack of training. A simulation system reads in the three-dimensional volume data of blood vessels which are generated by CT. The simulation system combines a catheter image corresponding to the distance and the amount of rotation by which an operator has operated the catheter with a projection image derived from three-dimensional volume data, and displays the resultant image. This system also has a function of issuing a warning on a monitor when the guide wire moves outside the blood vessel region of three-dimensional volume data. See, for example, “COMPUTATIONAL BIOMECHANICS”, RIKEN SYMPOSIUM, 7 Mar. 2006, RIKAGAKU KENKYUJO (RIKEN), pp. 174-181.
A simulation system is provided by one computer, and hence provides good performance by itself. The state in which a doctor operates the computer apparently differs from the state in which the doctor actually uses a catheter for a patient.
The conventional simulation system therefore is low in training performance.